


Chewing Gum And School Rooftops

by Idfk_5064



Series: Arthur One Shots [1]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Human, Hetalia Countries Using Human Names, Kisses, M/M, One Shot, Short One Shot, chewing gum kisses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-19
Updated: 2020-01-19
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:48:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22324348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Idfk_5064/pseuds/Idfk_5064
Summary: Basically: person A is chewing on gum, person B wants gum, so person B kisses person A to get said gum.
Relationships: England/Spain (Hetalia)
Series: Arthur One Shots [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1606888
Kudos: 30





	Chewing Gum And School Rooftops

The mindless chatter of thousands of students gree distant as Arthur climbed up the stairs to the rooftop.   
Slipping a piece of his favourite flavour gum, strawberry, into his mouth, he opens the rooftop.

Of course, Antonio was here. 

It was no surprise to ever find Antonio on the rooftop these days. No one really questioned as to why he was up there 24/7, but then again, no one really cared.

All anyone knew was that it was always just Antonio, never anyone else.

"Student Council President!" Antonio mocked as he saw Arthurs figure appear from behind the doors.  
"Ah, Antonio. No surprise to see you're here." Arthur responded, chewing loudly on his piece of gum. 

Antonio smirked, realising Arthur was chewing gum. 

"Hey, am I able to have some gum?" Antonio asked. Arthur rolled his eyes.

"I suppose I can lend you some." Arthur sighed, reaching into his picket. Smirking, Antonio smirked and sauntered towards Arthur. Just as Arthur pulled an unwrapped piece of gum out of his pocket, Antonio placed his hand underneath Arthurs's chin, lifting it up.

Slowly, Antonio leaned forward and placed his lips on Arthurs. 

Just as Arthur regained his senses he felt Antonio pull away, chewing what was originally Arthurs gum.

Blushing furiously, Arthur glared at him before storming off.  
Antonio's laughter was the last thing he heard.

**Author's Note:**

> I have no idea on how to write 2 people kissing, so that's the best you're gonna get. I'll eventually work on it, but so far that's it.  
> Hope you enjoyed


End file.
